Minor International Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared in episodes and specials taking place away from Sodor. Many of these were recoloured varients of existing characters; most never spoke. The Chinese Steam Engine The Chinese Steam Engine was an engine passed while searching for Nia in China. She was a recoloured version of , with added feminine features to to face. Basis The Chinese steam engine is based on a Furness Railway K2 due to being a recolour of Edward. Livery She is painted bright orange with black lining. She also appears to have a maroon running board and wheels and gold handrails. The Grey Tender Engine The Grey Tender Engine was an engine that appears in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Thomas meets Nia. This engine was a recolour of . Basis The Grey Tender Engine is based on an London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five" due to being a recolour of Henry. Livery The Grey Tender Engine is painted grey with yellow lining. The White Tank Engine The White Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a recolour of Ryan. Basis The White Tank Engine is based on an Great Norther Railway N2 due to being a retexture of Ryan. The Dark Red Tank Engine The Dark Red Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janeiro and Later when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a recolour of . The Brazilian Tank Engine The Brazilian Tank Engine was an engine that Thomas and Nia passed in Brazil. This engine is a retexture of Raul. Basis The Brazilian Tank Engine is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. Raul i also based on one of these engines. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas the Brazilian Tank Engine is standard gauge. Livery The Brazilian Tank Engine is painted grey with green lining. His front is blue, and he has yellow and green stripes on his cab. He also has a yellow diamond in a green box on the sides of his cab. The Brazilian Diesel Shunter The Brazilian Diesel Shunter was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero and later when The Fat Controller is looking for Thomas in Brazil. This engine was a recolour of one of The Mainland Diesels. The Arizona Diesel |power_type=Diesel |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0 |wheels=6 |top_speed=15 mph |designer(s)=Hudswell, Clarke & Co. |builder(s)=Railway Foundry |year_built=1958 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway= |owner(s)= }} The Arizona Diesel is a character from the United States. Basis The Arizona Diesel is based on the Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0 diesel shunter which worked at the Manchester Ship Canal. No. 4002 Arundel Castle, affectionately known as "Billy", is preserved in working order by the East Lancashire Railway Diesel Group. Sister locomotive No. 4001 Alnwick Castle is also preserved as a static non-operational exhibit at the Winfields Store site at Rising Bridge. Frankie is another member of this class. Livery The Arizona Diesel is painted blue and orange with gold lining. The Indian Diesel India |basis=TGM23 |type=Diesel shunter |power_type=Diesel–hydraulic |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=0-6-0 |wheels=6 |top_speed=20 mph |builder(s)=Murom Locomotive Plant |year_built=sometime after 1962 |railway= }} The Indian Diesel was an engine that Thomas and Nia pass on the way back to the Island of Sodor. This engine was a recolour of Ivan. Basis The Indian Diesel is based on a TGM23 class diesel shunter from Russia. He has been regauged from "Russian" broad gauge to standard gauge. Ivan is also a member of this class. Livery The Indian Diesel is painted brown and white. The Chinese Breakdown Cranes The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Nia back on the rails after she derailed in China. They were edited versions of Judy and Jerome. The Rio Crane The Rio Crane is a crane that works at the docks in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. She unloads Thomas, Nia, and Ace when they arrive in Rio. She is a recolor of Carly. The African Crane The African Crane is a hammerhead crane located at Dakar Docks. Basis The African Crane is based on a NW70031 WWII USN 20t Tower Crane. Livery The African Crane is painted red with yellow and black hazard stripes. Natalie United States |relative(s)= |affiliation=Thomas |basis=Bagnall No. 3207 "Leys" |gauge= |power_type=Diesel–hydraulic |vehicle= |configuration=0-4-0DH |wheels=4 |top_speed=15 mph |designer(s)=W. G. Bagnall Ltd. |builder(s)=Castle Engine Works |year_built=1961 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway= |owner(s)= }} Natalie is an American diesel shunter. Bio TBA Persona TBA Basis Natalie is based on 0-4-0 diesel-hydraulic shunter no. 3207 "Leys" built by W. G. Bagnall. It was the last locomotive built by Bagnall before the firm was taken over by English Electric. It is now preserved on the Foxfield Railway, along with Harvey's basis. Dart is another member of this class. Livery Natalie is painted blue and red with white lining. She has yellow and black hazard stripes painted on her bufferbeams. The American Crane America |basis=Stothert & Pitt Rolling Gantry Crane |power_type=Electric |type=Dockyard crane |wheels=8 |designer(s)=Stothert & Pitt Ltd. |builder(s)=Newark Works |year_built=sometime between 1892 and c.1989 }} The American Crane is a green gantry crane who works at a dock in San Francisco, California. Bio The American Crane works at a dock in San Francisco, California, loading and unloading ships. He helped load Thomas onto a ship that was bound for China. Basis The American crane is based on the Stothert & Pitt electric rolling gantry crane. Four examples of this type of crane are preserved at the M Shed museum at Prince's Wharf, Bristol. Beresford is also based on this design. Livery The American Crane is painted green with yellow details and black hazard stripes. The Chinese Diesel Shunter China |relative(s)= |affiliation=Thomas Yong Bao |basis= |gauge= |power_type=Diesel–hydraulic |vehicle= |configuration= |wheels= |top_speed= |designer(s)= |builder(s)= |year_built=between 2002 and 2012 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway= |owner(s)= }}The Chinese Diesel Shunter is an upcoming character. Bio When Thomas came to China in search of his friends Nia, the Diesel Shunter informed him she had seen her heading to the rainbow mountains. Persona TBA Basis The Chinese Diesel Shunter is based on the Siemens series 8000 Eurorunner. Livery The Chinese Diesel Shunter is painted black with red buffer beams and windows, with an orange coupling hook. Emerson Emerson is a Brazilian aeroplane. Bio TBA Persona TBA Basis Emerson is based on the King Air B200 manufactured by Beechcraft. They were initially used for military service, but entered civil use in 1974. Australia currently leases a number of B200s as part of the Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia and the Royal Australian Air Force. Livery Emerson is painted white with blue, green and yellow trim. The Purple Tender Engine India |affiliation = |basis = *Stanier Class 5/Black Five |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = *4-6-0 |wheels = *16 |top_speed = 90 mph |designer(s) = *Sir William Stanier |builder(s) = *Unknown *LMS Crewe Works }} The Purple Tender Engine was an engine who appears passing by in a yard in India when Thomas was visiting with Ashima and Rajiv. This engine is a retexture of Henry. Basis The Purple Tender Engine is an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black Five" 4-6-0. and The Grey Tender Engine are also members of this class. Livery The engine is painted dark purple with white lining. Category:4-4-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-0 Category:Diesels Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Cranes Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:0-6-2 Category:0-4-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Aircraft Category:Brown Characters Category:Purple Characters